Today, electronic systems are being increasingly used in modern motor vehicles. A constituent part of the electronic systems is at least one control unit that has to be accommodated in the motor vehicle. A carrier, particularly carrier housing, which is fastened to the body of the motor vehicle, usually serves for this purpose.
To date, carrier housings have been known in the prior art in which merely a single control unit can be arranged. The carrier housings are usually manufactured from polymer and suitable for being mounted to the lateral front wall or a cross member of the vehicle body. The known carrier housings however have to be usually removed completely in order to be able to get to the housed control unit in the event of a service. The carrier housings are therefore only conditionally usable in locations of the motor vehicle with difficult access.
In view of foregoing, at least one object of providing a carrier for a control unit of a motor vehicle having the features stated at the outset, which can be accommodated in a motor vehicle in a compact manner and also makes possible a mounting and demounting of a control unit without the carrier having to be mounted or demounted for this purpose. Furthermore, a control unit and a motor vehicle are to be proposed which are suitable for the use of such a carrier.